The most retarded meeting ever
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Watch what happens when I get cabin fever after staying home sick from school! Includes: Random bashing of Aang's glider, breaking of the fourth wall, and one tiny little swear! :D


… **I swear I wasn't on anything when I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Christy Hui and the guys who made Avatar: The Last Airbender should by GLAD they don't own this -_-' I ALSO DON'T OWN GOOGLE :|  
>CAPS ARE REALLY FUN.<strong>

**THIS EMOTICON REPRESENTS HOW I'M FEELING HEALTH-WISE: XC  
>YEAH. I'M THAT SICK. <strong>

…

Okay. So. Where to begin?  
>Well, here's where it all started(And since we're already breaking the fourth wall as it is, let's let Clay explain! :D):<p>

…

Well, hey there! My name's Clay Bailey, but you probably already know that…

(Clay, get on with it!)  
>Geez, fine Rai. Don't get you pants in a knot, Surfer Boy… Anyway, it all began with a normal day at the Xiaolin… Well, reasonably normal.<p>

Omi managed to set the kitchen on fire.

(It was not my fault! The demon contraption Kimiko brought from Japan set fire to my tea!)  
>(Hey! Tech from Japan is absolutely trust-worthy! And you set your tea on fire? Is that even possible?)<p>

**(A/N: Guys, can we please just get going?)**

(Alright, alright, fine. C'mon guys, get out of here and let Clay tell his story.)  
>(Raimundo, you should be moooooooost glad you are Shoku and therefore leader, for else I would have punished you for your impudence!)<p>

Moving on… anyway, after Kimiko got the blaze on control –it's nice to have the Dragon of Fire on your side

(Hell yeah!)

-ANYWAY, we had to have breakfast in the courtyard. Then, Dojo just _had _to interrupt us with some Shen Gong Wu-

(Hey! Don't blame the messenger! I just sense Shen Gong Wu, I can't make up a schedule for when they activate and stuff!)

Something called the 'Lasso of Retrieval'. Basically, it's a lasso that you can use to grab anything you want in the world, sort of like google, but it brings it physically to you!  
>So we went out on Dojo, found the Shen Gong Wu <em>before <em>Jack Spicer for once, and made it back to the Temple by lunch.

(Then chrome-dome here-)

(DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY HEAD.)

(-decided to mess with the Wu and ordered the Lasso to 'find more people like him'. 'Cause he's ego is apparently _that _big. And then, BOOM! This girl appeared, followed by a boy, an older guy who looked like the girl's brother, and this other girl. Then a lemur that can somehow magically fly popped out of the closing portal-thing Omi opened. And then somehow, POOF! This giant flying _bison _also popped into being. So yeah, that's pretty much what happened. The end. And now we're here. Any questions?)

… I thought _I_ was telling the story.

**(A/N: Sorry Clay :( )**

* * *

><p>The two different groups of kids stared at each other.<p>

One group was compromised of four _very _different looking kids, and some type of small reptile. Each of the four kids looked to be of different nationalities: there was only one girl, who was pale with black hair done in an incredibly odd, gravity-defying style and had incredibly blue eyes. She was also very short. However, the boy on her left was even shorter. His skin was also yellow, and on his forehead were nine… dots? His monk-like robes also made him look the most normal to the Gaang. The boy on the girl's right was tanned, and had smoldering green eyes and windswept brown hair. He wore only brown kakhi's, and a long-sleeved t-shirt. The last boy was… a cowboy. He had the outfit, hat, lasso and everything.

In the other group of kids, there was also four humans. However, there were two girls, and two odd looking animals. Each kid wore some type or robe: The youngest girl wore a green colored dress/robe, the older girl and the oldest boy (The two looked suspiciously similar; Raimundo chalked this up to siblings) wore blue, and the youngest boy was bald and had a blue arrow on his head, while wearing a tan type of colored robe. He also carried a stick, which he handled carefully like it was fragile and important.

So, of course, the first thing Raimundo said was, "Nice stick. :D"

Omi, Dojo, Clay and Kimiko groaned behind him and the Gaang looked confused while Raimundo just grinned like the moron he was currently being.

"Nice going, 'oh so powerful and wise leader'." Kimiko muttered.

Oh yeah, this was gonna be the start of a FABULOUS friendship. :D

…

**I'M SERIOUS, I WASN'T ON ANYTHING WHEN I WROTE THIS.**

… **ohgodwhathaveIdone? XD**

**REVIEW. (But it wouldn't really matter if you didn't… XD)**

**I think being cooped up in my house 'cause I'm sick is starting to get to me XD  
>~OHA<strong>


End file.
